Field of the Invention
The Gen II Meter System of the invention comprises multiple task specific processors such as an Application Processor, a Meter Controller and a Radio Processor all controlled via shared SPI bus and using rechargeable batteries and solar power sources for and monitoring a vehicle parking meter system.
Related Art
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/802,244 entitled: Parking Systems Employing RAM Techniques, filed 21 May 2007 and assigned to the same assignee, Innovapark, LLC as the present invention.